RSVP
by cheergirlejami
Summary: EJ left town after Sami married Lucas and was pregnant with twins. Sami takes a different direction with her life after EJ is gone. What happens when Sami gets an invitation to a masquerade ball at the DiMera mansion?
1. Chapter 1

R.S.V.P.

Disclaimer: I do not own Days of our Lives or the characters.

Author's note: EJ left town after Sami married Lucas and was pregnant with twins. Sami takes a different direction with her life after EJ is gone. What happens when Sami gets an invitation to a masquerade ball at the DiMera mansion?

_Prologue_

_October 2008_

Samantha Brady stared at the invitation she had received earlier in the afternoon, her fingers tracing the formal script over and over. To say she was curious over the reason why she was invited to Tony and Anna's Masquerade Ball was a vast understatement.

She guessed the invite had more to do with the unlikely friendship that had sprung up between her and Anna. Sami highly doubted any of the DiMera's, besides Anna, even wanted her to attend the party. Anna was more of a free spirit than her daughter Carrie, and ever since she had returned to Salem, she had gravitated toward Sami in a friendly manner. Sami was not used to having a woman friendship in her life; it was unusual to say the least.

To go or not to go, one never could tell where they actually stood with the DiMera's, but Sami could feel the excitement building up within her. She knew her family would disapprove, they certainly had shown their disapproval over many of the decisions she had made this past year. She paced the room of her new home, pondering a few minutes more, and then decided to go.

What was the worst thing that could happen anyway? It was only a party…

_R.S.V.P._  
><em><strong><br>**__**Part I**_

2008 had been a liberating year for Samantha so far. She had divorced Lucas shortly after New Year's Eve when she couldn't deal with his jealously any longer. The botched DNA test Nick had run with the results of Lucas being the father of both her twins had been proven to be incorrect. If Sami hadn't been the culprit of many other DNA tests in Salem in the past concerning other people, it would have almost been funny. She guessed you could say she'd finally gotten poetic justice for the many paternity changes she had tried to orchestrate over the years.

The fact remained Lucas was not the father of her twins, it had been EJ. Too bad for her EJ had bowed out gracefully wishing her and Lucas only happiness upon his departure, then to her surprise and dismay, he was gone before ever knowing the truth.

Lucas had given her a divorce. He was disgusted with Sami for even wanting to try to contact EJ and he finally saw Sami was not going to give up until she found EJ again. Lucas was ugly and bitter about their breakup; he had poisoned Will against her, making him choose between his mother and father. Will, of course, chose to go with his father, leaving Sami all alone to raise the twins.

So, now as she stared at her new home she realized freedom always came with a price. And what a price she'd had to pay over the past year.

Her family didn't want her to have anything to do with the DiMera's, Roman especially being hurt with Anna for tossing him aside to be with Tony. When Lucas and she announced their plans to divorce, all of her family was dead set against them going through with it. But Sami had made up her mind, she was going to tell EJ the truth and see where it would lead.

Armed with the truth, Sami set out to find EJ, only to discover it was as if he'd disappeared off the face of the earth. Even after gathering up the courage to ask Stefano EJ's whereabouts, she'd had no luck. Stefano stonewalled her in her efforts. He'd told her in no uncertain terms that the DiMera men were finished with the Brady women. Heartache after heartache was all they were good for and he wouldn't subject his son to her game playing anymore.

After all the tricks and schemes she had pulled, Sami was indeed all alone, the one thing she'd told EJ early on in their friendship she never wanted to be. To be honest, it wasn't really as bad as she had envisioned, it sure beat watching Lucas stuff himself silly with greasy fried chicken and deviled eggs then try to get her to have sex with him. Ugh, the mere thought of seeing Lucas lick his fingers and reach for her was enough to make her go into shudders. Yes, being alone did have some advantages.

She pulled out her address book; she'd call Belle and ask her for a big favor. Surely Belle would keep the twins for her for one night. There had been many times Sami had kept Claire for Belle to go out with Phillip. It seemed her sister was finding her own way too, deciding to give Phillip another chance to win her love.

Hanging up the phone with Belle, Sami smiled; her sister had been more than willing to keep the twins. Now all she had to do was find a dress and a mask. For the first time in a very long time, Sami was looking forward to something. She took the invitation and marked yes she would be attending the masquerade ball.

_R.S.V.P.__****_

_Part II_

Anna looked over the R.S.V.P. stack that kept growing higher every day on her desk with delight; it seemed many of Salem's elite would be attending her soiree. She loved parties and this particular party would be the best Salem had ever seen.

So pleased with herself she was humming a tune and failed to notice Tony enter the room behind her until he leaned in to place a kiss upon her neck. Anna smiled and continued humming, it looked like her day was getting better and better by the minute.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Tony inquired, spinning Anna's chair around to face him.

"We're going to have such a fabulous party," Anna exclaimed with a giddiness that brought a smile to Tony's face as well. Life with Anna was never boring; he delighted in bringing her joy.

"You think so?"

"I know so," Anna picked up a few of the responses and waved them in the air, then her smiled faded as she thought of one person she really wanted to come to her party, "but there is one favor I need for you do to for me Tony."

"What darling? You know I'd do anything for you," Tony took her by the hand and they walked to the window of Anna's office that overlooked the city.

"Get in touch with EJ," Anna said trying not to sound too anxious, but failing.

"Why do you want EJ to come? You know he swore never to come back to Salem when he left here. The poor boy was simply heartbroken over Samantha Brady."

"That was when he thought there was nothing left for him, but we both know something is off with Sami. Tony, I can only imagine how much courage it took for her to ask Stefano of EJ's whereabouts. Why would she want to find out where he is if she didn't care for him?"

"Anna, Father strictly forbids us to meddle in EJ's life," Tony said with a sigh, remembering how adamant Stefano was not to ever mention to EJ about Sami wanting to find him.

"He may be your father, but he isn't mine," Anna declared raising her eyebrow in challenge to Tony. "Anyway what would it hurt for him to come to the party? It would be nice to see him again, plus I know of a certain someone who might want to see him if he were to attend the party."

"Trying to play matchmaker?"

"Well, what would it hurt? Ever since Sami and I have become friends I can see that she is lonely. The girl is most definitely better off without Lucas in her life. You don't know how happy I was when Carrie decided to divorce him. He wasn't right for my daughter and apparently he wasn't right for Sami either."

"Has she specifically asked you about EJ?"

"No, but I think she wants to…"

"Anna, we shouldn't get involved in this situation." Tony chided her gently.

"Yes, we should," Anna strode away from Tony needing space to wave her hands in the air. "You are the most romantic man in this world and I can't believe you wouldn't want to help your brother find some happiness in his life. Look at all we have, how long we were separated from one another, and miraculously we found one another again."

"Yes darling and I thank the heavens above daily, but I fail to see how Samantha and EJ fit into this equation." Tony shook his head, sometime Anna went off on tangents and it was hard to follow the direction she wanted him to go.

"I believe they are meant to be together," Anna stated simply, wondering why Tony couldn't see what she could so plainly see. She hadn't been around them both together but a few times, but the connection was unmistakable.

"Like we are?"

"Yes," Anna answered and went to retrieve her cell phone. She picked it up and handed it to Tony.

"Anna, I'm not going to call him," Tony shook his head; he wasn't going to get involved in this romantic scheme his wife was cooking up.

"Tony, yes you are," Anna gave him a look that dared him to defy her. "I've already sent Sami a dress to wear for the party and I have no doubt she will be drop dead gorgeous in it because I designed the dress with her in mind."

"No, we are not doing this," Tony handed the phone back to Anna, which she refused to take from him.

"You've seen Sami's twins haven't you?"

"Of course I have, when she was visiting your shop the other day she had them with her. They are adorable children, but…"

Anna cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "You really haven't paid them much attention, have you?"

"What point are you trying to make?"

"Tony, those children bear a remarkable resemblance to EJ."

"Anna, I think you are grasping at straws, conjuring up ridiculous theories. EJ told us the reason he was leaving was because Lucas was the father of those children and Samantha wanted nothing more to do with him."

"For you to be such a smart man, you really are dense sometimes." Anna stomped her foot and rolled her eyes at Tony. "Why else would Sami divorce Lucas?"

"She finally got some taste in men and saw that Roberts was a pitiful excuse for a man?"

"Besides that being a given, come on Tony, I think EJ is the father of the twins and that Sami wants to find him."

"Has she told you that? Has she asked you about him?"

"Not in so many words, but I think she wants to ask me," Anna was not going to give up until Tony agreed to contact EJ. She could be one stubborn woman when she didn't get her way about things.

"Just call him, tell him we really need to see him that it is imperative that he return to Salem."

"Imperative that he come to a party you are throwing?" Tony began to laugh until the dangerous look in Anna's eyes stopped him.

"We won't tell him about the party until he is here," Anna smiled thinking her plan was falling into place perfectly. She had taken a liking to Sami and wanted to see the girl happy and she truly believed her happiness was somehow tied in with EJ Wells.

"You're not going to drop this until I call him, are you?"

"No," Anna leaned in to give Tony a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "You will be greatly rewarded if you get EJ back in Salem."

Tony punched in the number for EJ knowing if he didn't succeed in getting his younger brother back to Salem he was never going to hear the end of it. Anna smiled as she watched Tony dialing the phone, how she loved it when she got her way.

_R.S.V.P._

_Part III_

Sami had no clue as to what could be in the box delivered to her by the UPS man, but she was interested to find out as she signed for the package. She opened the box and gasped in surprise seeing the logo House of DiMera Designs imprinted on the smaller box contained inside.

When she saw the contents of the smaller box along with an envelope, she squealed with glee. The dress Sami pulled out of the box was exquisite. She held it up to her form as she looked into the mirror.

The color matched her eyes perfectly. She rushed to try the dress on and prayed it would fit. She had worked hard to rid herself of the extra pounds put on by her pregnancy and when she slipped on the dress she was glad that she had made the effort. The dress fit perfectly, it was almost as if someone had made it specifically for her.

She went back into the living room to pick up the envelope and opened it. Inside a letter addressed to her from Anna came into view.

_Sami, ___

_I was so excited to see your response that you would be attending my party that I took the liberty of sending you this dress. I am in the process of creating a new line of clothing for next season and I immediately thought of you while I was working on this project. I would be honored if you would wear this dress to the party. I want to see what the dress looks like during a real live situation instead of on a model strutting her stuff on the runway. ___

_I understand if you already have something else I mind to wear, but I thought this outfit would look fabulous on you.___

_Love, ___

_Anna___

_PS-I have also enclosed a mask for you too! _

Sami looked in the mirror once more, loving the dress. She picked up the mask; the jewels surrounding the mask were brilliant. She laughed over the thought of wearing something else now even though she had tried on everything in her closet the previous evening and threw the selections to the side. This dress was like a dream come true. She had to call Anna and thank her personally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EJ heard the buzzing of his cell phone and wanted to ignore it. Not many people had this number and the few that did usually didn't ever call with any sort of good news. He debated on whether or not to take the call and then decided he should, something could be wrong with a member of his family.

"Hello."

"EJ, hello this is Tony. I know this is extremely short notice, but I really need you to come to Salem."

"Is it Father? Has something else happened to him? Are you and Anna all right?" EJ fired off a round of questions for Tony thinking the worse since Tony didn't phone him too terribly often.

"I'd rather not get into over the telephone, can you please come? I need to discuss this matter with you in person, face to face," Tony was being very evasive, not wanting EJ to sense there wasn't really a reason for him to come home. God knows he couldn't tell him that Anna would pester him indefinitely if he couldn't get his brother to show up for a party. The things that woman made him do for her.

"I don't know my schedule is kind of tight," EJ looked over his new racing car in the garage while he spoke with Tony. He was slowly getting back on the racing circuit, doing anything to get his mind off of Samantha. He needed to qualify his car to race, but Tony did sound very serious. "Are you sure I'm needed in Salem?"

"Most definitely, if it wasn't important, I wouldn't be calling," Tony lied effortlessly to EJ knowing that if Anna wasn't happy, none of them would be happy.

"I'll get a flight out tonight," EJ sighed hating to return to Salem, but if Tony needed him there it must be of a grave matter of importance. Tony knew more than anyone why EJ didn't want to come back to the town; he just couldn't stand the thought of running into Samantha. It had been hard leaving, but he had done what he thought was best for them all. He couldn't stand having the feeling of having his heart torn out every time he saw her.

It had been over a year since he left, but not a day had gone by that he hadn't thought of Samantha or wished things had been different. He bet she hadn't thought of him at all. Maybe he'd be fortunate enough to return to town and not see her at all. At least he hoped he wouldn't see her, his heart could only take so much.

_R.S.V.P.__**  
><strong>__Part IV_

"Anna, I wanted to come by and thank you in person for sending me the dress," Sami stated after she had been ushered into Anna's office when she had come by to visit her the next afternoon.

"Sami, how wonderful to see you again," Anna arose from her desk, sketch designs scattered from one corner to the other upon it. She reached over to embrace Sami in a hug.

"I really appreciate your kindness," Sami said following their exchanged pleasantries with one another and she was seated across from Anna.

"You are doing me a huge favor by wearing the dress," Anna smiled as she held up some of her newest sketches. "I really like to see my designs in action, rather than having some toothpick thin model gush over how much they love the outfit they are wearing for a fashion show. I get so tired of all the falseness that goes on into the production of a fashion show. I design my clothes for real women and you most definitely fit the role of a real woman."

"You're so nice to me," Sami began with a look of puzzlement coming over her features.

"I can tell you are wondering why I am so nice to you," Anna laid the sketches back upon her desk and looked directly at Sami. "It's simple really, I like you."

"Most people don't," Sami blurted out before she could catch herself.

"I'm not most people," Anna declared with a look of complete self confidence, something Sami wished she had more of in regards to her personality; her family just seemed to want to knock her down anytime she tried to break free from their mold of what they wanted for her.

"I'm glad you're not either," Sami agreed, looking down at her watch, she really needed to be going. John and Marlena were taking care of the twins for her today while she ran some errands and the time had slipped away from her. "I need to be going."

"Can you spare just a few more minutes?" Anna asked, now was the perfect opportunity to ask Sami a few questions and she didn't want her to go quite yet.

"Sure," Sami replied, her mind wondering what Anna would want to talk to her about now.

"I was hoping that I could persuade you to join my designing team," Anna broached the subject, wanting to reel Sami in with business before she got to the more personal questions she was interested in knowing about her.

"Me?" Sami looked at Anna almost as if she had lost her mind.

"Yes, you," Anna replied very seriously.

"Why? I can't design clothes," Sami looked around Anna's office at the various outfits on mannequins, some completely finished, others in stages of the design process.

"You may not be able to design clothes, but I'm in desperate need of your marketing skills. I was talking to Carrie and Austin the other day on the phone and told them of my dilemma. They suggested either you or that I should try to persuade Nicole Walker to come back to Salem to join my staff."

"You don't want that bitch working for you," Sami exclaimed with a roll of her eyes. She detested Nicole with a passion; god only knew what kind of trouble she would stir up if she ever came back to Salem.

"See, now that is what I enjoy about you Sami," Anna proclaimed with a laugh. "You will speak your mind honestly about things. You won't be trying to kiss up to me if I hired you because you wouldn't be afraid to speak your mind."

"Carrie and Austin really suggested me?"

"Yes, while I know Carrie still has reservations about you where Austin is concerned, she really did recommend me seeking you out for the job."

"I'm surprised," Sami said with a slight frown.

"Why? You've got a good head for business," Anna replied although she sensed Sami was hesitant to take her up on her job offer. "Even though Carrie is very protective of Austin, she can't see what I can see concerning you."

"What's that?"

"You don't harbor any residual feelings for Austin," Anna stated matter of fact. "I believe there is only one man you're interested in and it certainly isn't Austin Reed or that imbecile Lucas Roberts either."

"Just who do you think I'm interested in Anna?"

"Why EJ Wells DiMera of course," Anna said with a knowing look completely catching Sami off guard with her astute observations.

_R.S.V.P.__**  
><strong>__Part V_

"I don't know what you are talking about," Sami lied, hoping Anna couldn't see how on the mark she was concerning Sami's interest in EJ.

"I think you do," Anna grinned, "but first things first, will you please consider taking the marketing position I'm offering you at House of DiMera Designs?"

"I don't know Anna," Sami was hesitant to say yes considering how close Anna was getting about EJ. Sami was not going to tell anyone that EJ was the father of her twins, it was news he needed to know firsthand before anyone else. She was grateful to Lucas for not releasing the knowledge of the twin's parentage upon their divorce, but then considered Lucas keeping quiet to keep from paying child support was probably his motivational factor in keeping the secret from everyone else in Salem. Whatever his motives were didn't matter to Sami, at least she had gotten rid of him for once and all. She'd be alone the rest of her life before ever being tied to Lucas Roberts ever again.

"Well I guess I'll need to call Nicole," Anna said with an exaggerated sigh as she reached to pick up her phone.

"No, wait," Sami extended her hand to stop Anna from calling Nicole. There was no way she wanted that gold digging tramp back in town. "What kind of salary figure and benefits package would be involved if I took the job?"

Anna scribbled down a figure on a piece of paper and handed it to Sami. From the surprised look that came over her face as she read the amount it was clear to Anna that Sami was taken aback by the amount offered.

"The benefit package for my employees is one of the best," Anna said as she began to rattle off insurance benefits, 401-K program enrollment, profit sharing, and the deciding factor she believed would sell Sami on joining her team was the childcare program Anna was instituting to help mothers with younger children who were not of school age yet.

"This is a very generous offer," Sami said considering the amount of money Anna was offering and listening to all the benefits to working at House of DiMera Designs would entail.

"One I'd hate for you to miss out on," Anna said tapping her pen against the desktop. "What do you say Sami? I would love to have you on board here. I really think we'd make a great team."

"I guess I'd say you're right," Sami agreed, hoping that she was making the right decision concerning her career. She'd been looking for exactly this type of job for months with no luck and now that she had such a wonderful offer from Anna that it would be hard to say no. "But…"

"What Sami? Surely you think this is a very lucrative offer for you."

"Without a doubt it is a very good job offer, but I want my personal life to stay that way, personal," Sami stated in no uncertain terms, she would find EJ one day whether or not Stefano helped her, but she didn't want anyone else to interfere with her quest to tell him the truth about the twins before she was able to do so.

"Okay, your personal life is yours to lead as you see fit," Anna complied, willing to let the issue of EJ rest for the moment, "and I won't try to invade your privacy."

"Thank you," Sami smiled, relief flooding over her because she really wanted to take this job Anna was offering to her.

"So are you ready to join the most exciting design team the fashion industry has ever seen?"

"Yes," Sami replied, feeling a surge of confidence come over her that she hadn't felt in such a very long time.

"Great, now let's go over a few things before you start next week," Anna began to fill Sami in on all the details about her new job.

-

EJ had overslept this morning as he awoke to find the day rapidly slipping away from him. He had gotten in very late last night, everyone in the mansion had already been asleep, even the new butler who opened the door with such a sleepy expression that EJ almost had burst out laughing over his dour appearance.

After showing EJ to his room, the butler who was named Miles abruptly left, leaving EJ to reminisce over not having Bart around. For all that the man had bumbled his way around the mansion, EJ sorely missed Bart's humor. He bet his father also missed Bart even more so than EJ did seeing as how loyal Bart had been to the DiMera family over the years before his untimely demise.

Lying in bed as he stretched EJ surmised lots of things had probably changed since his departure over a year ago from Salem. He only hoped Stefano was all right since Tony had not been willing to go into details over the matter of him needing to come home so quickly.

His life was taking a turn for the better, the racing helped fill the void his heart had over leaving the town that had changed his entire outlook on life. He didn't want to think about Samantha, but as soon as he had stepped off the plane, he'd thought of little else.

He shouldn't be thinking about Samantha; after all she was a married woman, one that apparently had moved on with her life with her husband and children. EJ knew he didn't have a place in her heart although she still haunted his thoughts and dreams every day. Well he'd learned a very important lesson from Samantha, from now on he'd guard his heart, there was no way another woman was going to tear down his defenses ever again.

He wasn't the same heartbroken man who left this town a year ago; time had at least given him the opportunity to erect the fortress surrounding his heart. Never again would a woman break him to the point of losing everything he held dear in order to gain her love. No, he would never be a fool for love anymore.

_**R.S.V.P.  
>Part VI<strong>_

Sami was in such a fantastic mood. She was on cloud nine after accepting Anna's job offer. Her future looked brighter than ever, now she would be able to support the twins without having to resort to dipping into her savings account any more than she already had ever since her divorce from Lucas. She had been doing odd jobs to keep her finances afloat, refusing John's most generous offer of money to her. She would not accept handouts, she might struggle, but she'd make it on her own and now there was no doubt that she would be able to provide everything for the twins that they would need growing up.

Then a dark thought popped up into her mind, her love for her children without a doubt was first and foremost and monetarily she would be able to give the twins what they needed, but what they needed most was a happy home with both of their parents. Damn it where could EJ be? She was almost tempted to plea to Stefano again, but she refused to give him the power over her with the knowledge about whom the twin's father really was, she'd go on letting the entire town believe Lucas was the father of her children if she couldn't find EJ.

She needed to push these negative thoughts away; somehow, someway she'd find EJ again. At least the masquerade ball was tonight, a fun party was sure to lighten up her suddenly foul mood she's had come over her.

She went to pick up the twins from John and Marlena, but they insisted they stay with them so she had to call Belle to inform her she didn't need her to baby sit them tonight. After talking with Belle, she rushed back to her house. She needed time to get ready for the party. It had been so long since she had attended anything remotely exciting that even getting ready for the masquerade ball would be fun.

A little bit of pampering was something every woman needed, Sami thought as she made the necessary calls to get appointments to have her hair and nails done. Tonight she'd have a good time, she was sure of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tony, there you are," EJ stated after finally finding his brother in the library of the mansion. There certainly were a lot more servants here than what his father had running on staff when he'd left.

"Yes, good to see you EJ," Tony motioned his way to the bar since he was pouring himself a drink.

EJ poured himself a drink also and proceeded to question Tony, "Now exactly what was so important that my presence was needed back in Salem?"

"A great many things actually, although at the moment I have to help Anna," Tony replied as he turned to speak to one of the servants concerning the menu for this evening.

EJ waited impatiently as Tony spoke to various people, directing them to many different places in the mansion. Finally when Tony had spoken to the last servant EJ asked, "Just exactly why was I needed here?"

"There you are," Anna exclaimed, coming over to give EJ a hug, which bewildered him even more.

"Yes, I'm here," EJ stated matter of fact, "but honestly Anna I have no clue as to why Tony summoned me. I've been extremely busy trying to get my racing career started again and if you don't mind too terribly much I'd love to know exactly what was going on."

"Well there will be no time for discussions today," Anna answered as she smiled like the Cheshire cat to EJ.

"Why not?" EJ asked, his temper slowly climbing as he tried to decipher what exactly Tony and Anna were up to.

Anna shot Tony a warning look which caused him to speak up. "Look EJ, we have a great many things to discuss with you concerning the DiMera estate."

"Has Father taken another turn for the worse?" EJ felt dread beginning to form in the pit of his stomach, when he'd left Salem he had been assured that his father was well on the way to the road of recovery, now hearing Tony mention aspects of the DiMera estate, his fears were growing.

"I'm not trying to be an alarmist, but we all need to sit down together and discuss a few things." Tony shot Anna a glance of what next when she grabbed EJ by the arm.

"EJ, tomorrow we'll get all these things discussed, but tonight we are having the most magnificent party…"

"Anna, I flew cross country to get here and now you are telling me that whatever this crisis is that we will discuss it tomorrow." EJ's ire was growing, how Tony put up with this woman was certainly a mystery to him.

"Exactly, tomorrow we will get down to the nitty gritty of all things DiMera, but for this evening, we are going to have fun. Please don't tell me you've forgotten what fun is, have you?" Anna drew him out to the staircase, to show EJ all the wonderful decorations the servants are in the process of putting up all around the mansion. Tony follows them, sipping his drink careful not to burst out laughing. Anna was making a grand stand tonight and EJ was part of her plan, the poor chap didn't stand a chance against her. "Tonight we play, tomorrow we work. This masquerade ball I'm throwing is going to be the best party to ever hit Salem and whether you like it or not, you are going to be there. All DiMera's are expected to be in attendance, and that my dear boy means you."

EJ looks from Tony and Anna, completely at a loss for words. He left qualifying rounds on the racing circuit for what apparently was to be a party. God only knew what else would be in store for him. "Unbelievable, I totally don't understand this family one bit!"

"Welcome to my world," Stefano boomed as he entered the hallway, happy to see his youngest son back at home. He was certainly glad to finally have some company that would buffer him from the urge of wanting to strangle Anna almost every time he was in the same room with her.

_R.S.V.P.__**  
><strong>__Part VII_

As soon as Sami put on the dress, she felt transformed. It was simply divine; there was no other word for it. Now if she only had…

She had to stop thinking that way, her life didn't need to revolve around a man, she had proven that to herself this past year, but still there were times when she wanted him back in her life. Filling up her days with laughter and her nights with passion, she wanted it all.

Quit daydreaming Sami Brady, she berated herself; EJ Wells was long gone and surely didn't want to be found. Besides she had her hands full taking care of London and Landon along with her upcoming new job at House of DiMera Designs to fill her days and as for her nights, well she'd just have to make do, she was the one who had pushed EJ away. She just never realized how far away he would go until he was completely gone from her life.

Her train of thought was broken, when the limo courtesy of Anna pulled up in the driveway. As the chauffer escorted her into the limo and she was settled into the back surrounded by luxury, Sami thought that she could get used to this kind of lifestyle very quickly. After all, Sami Brady did deserve the best.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EJ huffed as he put on his tuxedo, when he claimed earlier he didn't have anything appropriate to wear to a masquerade ball immediately Anna had brought out a tux for him along with a mask. It would be rude of him to leave and although he was sorely tempted to do so just to infuriate Anna, he was happy to see his father again and looked forward to spending time with him before he left to return to racing.

Good manners be damned, but the teachings of his childhood still reared their head from time to time. At least he could lay claim to having manners, which was something Lucas Roberts never seemed to be in supply of during the time he had known him. Once again, he shook his head; he didn't want to think of Samantha being married to that lout.

Well at least this wasn't the type of party where Lucas would be invited. Tony had plainly stated his dislike for him on numerous occasions. Then again he could imagine Samantha wrangling an invitation just to see the fireworks this type of party would provide. He shook his head; thoughts of Samantha were not on the agenda tonight. He'd mingle with the guests, pretend to have a good time to appease Anna and then after meeting with Tony tomorrow and spending some time with his father in private, he'd be off again, leaving Salem and all these bad memories behind.

Well most of them were bad memories, and he refused to remember the good ones since they all contained a certain blonde who still had the power to torture his dreams. Most times he had a tight rein on his thoughts, but his dreams were another matter all together.

Maybe he needed to ask Celeste to perform some voodoo ritual to rid him of the dreams, dreams that even when he declared his heart was closed to Samantha that his body dictated something else entirely different. Placing the white mask upon his tanned faced only accentuated how dark he looked with the shadow of beard and the longer hairstyle he now sported. Looking at the mirror, he smiled a jaded smile, the days of longing to impress any females were long gone, Samantha had seen to that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Samantha stepped outside of the limousine, the chill was in the air and she tightened her wrap around her shoulders, not wanting the cold to seep into her bones. She gave her thanks to the chauffer for driving her to the party and he tipped his hat to her.

At least for this night, she felt like a princess as she stepped into the foyer of the DiMera mansion. Her hair perfectly in place, her mask hiding her face, but not her azure blue eyes that seemed to alight on everything that was sparkling in the room. Unaware that she had caught the attention of more than one of the many guests who already were at the party.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing at the top of the stairs surveying the crowd with more than a bit of cynicism, EJ gave this party, ten, fifteen minutes tops and then he'd be out of there that was until he saw her standing in the foyer. Despite the masks all the guests wore, there was no mistaking the woman wearing the sapphire blue dress and matching mask, the jewels catching the light from the chandelier, sending tiny prisms of light all around her.

Her hair shined like raw silk, the stray tendrils already escaping the coiffure she had tried to achieve. Hair like hers was meant to be worn down, untamed and wild. To say she took his breath away was an understatement. In a throng of people, he never had any trouble spotting her, he'd always said whenever she walked into the room all others paled in comparison and tonight was no exception.

Sami felt it as soon as she walked into the party, yes she was excited, but it was more than mere excitement in the air, it was almost as if he was here. But that couldn't be possible; surely Anna would have told her if EJ was planning on attending the masquerade ball, but then she had told Anna that her personal life was personal, so could it be? Was EJ here?

She looked around, only seeing the mass of people around her, many already overindulging in the alcoholic spirits that seemed to be in abundance. Then she looked up towards the staircase and knew instantly he was here. No one she knew carried themselves with such a combination of grace and arrogance all rolled up into one being.

Their eyes locked, instant recognition between them both and in that moment Sami felt a combination of lust, fear and turmoil all combined to shake her to the core. Well she had wanted to find EJ, but now that she had, what in the world was she going to do with him?

_R.S.V.P.__**  
><strong>__Part VIII_

Sami didn't know if she should run and hide or just go straight up to EJ and confront him. She'd wanted to see him for so long, but now that the opportunity was upon her she was suddenly afraid she'd lose her nerve. She had so much to tell him, there were so many things left unsaid between them.

Then again, what if EJ had no desire to listen to what she had to say? She took a deep breath and faced her other fear, what if EJ was no longer interested in her? Maybe his time away from Salem had erased her from his heart?

_Get a grip Sami_, she scolded herself and then flashed a brilliant smile EJ's direction. She hadn't survived this past year by turning skittish; if EJ had forgotten her allure, she'd make him want her all over again. She had to power to make him crave her as badly as he needed air to breathe and she wasn't going to let her fears get the best of her. After all she was Samantha Gene Brady.

The confidence she'd felt slipping away came flooding back in waves after her momentary pause. She let the sounds of the music and laughter of the party caress her ears. Tonight she'd be sure the woman EJ saw was one that he'd never encountered before, sure he'd seen glimpses of her, but nothing would be able to prepare him for what he was about to come face to face with. Sami grabbed a flute of champagne from one of the many servers floating around the party, raised her glass in a mock toast to EJ, drained the contents and exited to the garden.

She had no doubt that he'd soon find her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EJ stood at the top of the stairs, contemplating what to do. He'd saw the object of his dreams and desire flash that smile, one that contained the perfect mixture of sweetness with a hint of wickedness to make a man wonder exactly what was on her mind. Seeing Samantha amongst the sea of colorful costumes and masks was like spotting the most exotic creature in the midst of surrounded chaos.

Was that a challenge? EJ spied Samantha taking the flute of champagne and toasting to what had to be him, surely there was no other person around that she was saluting? He scanned the crowd, trying to see where her height impaired companion was, but so far EJ hadn't seen the little bugger. He didn't dare hope that Samantha had come to the masquerade ball alone. Surely Lucas wouldn't have allowed her to attend a DiMera function without him.

He was intrigued, why would Samantha be here anyway? She'd claimed time and time again that she hated all things DiMera, himself included, so it seemed something of a mystery to see her mingling among the party guests. He saw her exit out one of the doors leading to the gardens. Well this was one mystery he intended to solve. He hadn't wanted to see Samantha when he had come back into town, but he couldn't keep away from her.

He had to see her, if only once more. EJ reached to get a drink and downed it, putting it back to be picked up by one of the many servants floating around the party. He needed a shot of courage, after all this time he intended to do a lot more with Samantha that talk, that is, if her husband was no where around, then he chuckled thinking he didn't care if Lucas was around or not. He wanted Samantha in more ways than one and this time he intended to get her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The gardens were beautiful Sami thought as she wandered around them, inhaling the mingled scents of the vast variety of plants growing within them. One thing she had to give Stefano credit for was his incredible taste, the mansion, the grounds; everything she saw lent itself to the wealth and power of the DiMera's.

She bet her family would have a conniption fit when she announced her plans to work with Anna at House of DiMera Designs. It was almost funny, she could picture the expressions and complaints before any of them would ever open their mouths, but she didn't care, she was finally going to go after what made her happy. There were lots of things she thought about doing that would absolutely make her family flip out. One of the main things being none other than EJ Wells.

Well he had seen her, the question was would he follow her out here? She wanted a bit of privacy to talk to EJ, honestly she didn't know how she would go about telling him that he was the father of the twins, but surely something would come to her.

Then she felt it, someone was watching her from the shadows, god she prayed it was EJ. She didn't turn around, she didn't want to appear too anxious to see him, timing was everything, she reminded herself and kept her stance as if she were admiring the twisting vines of roses that entwined themselves over the wrought ironwork.

He stood in the shadows, not wanting to approach her yet, just admiring her beauty from afar, as he had done so many times before. The mask only added to her persona, didn't distract as many of the partygoers had fallen prey when they had chosen their outfits for the party.

Sami's skin was tingling and he'd never uttered a word or made his presence known. It was EJ, of that she was sure, now the waiting came, did she make the first move or him? He'd followed her out here, so she'd turn around; it was high time they spoke to one another.

She turned to face him, seeking his outline among the shadows, feeling the current of sexual attraction crackling in the air. Well she knew it would hit her like a ton of bricks when she saw him again, but she wasn't expecting the attraction to be this strong, the feeling of longing to have only grown stronger instead of diminishing over time.

She had to choose her words carefully; the ones she had spoken last year had driven him away. Now it was more important than ever that EJ know the truth. She was about to open up her mouth to speak when he walked over to her and suddenly all the words she had wanted to say completely left her mind.

"What brings you into the lion's den Darling?" EJ questioned his voice a mixture of taunting and was it also a slight amount of anger added to the tone?

"I like danger," Sami answered truthfully, trying to decipher his mood before saying anything else.

"You do? Oh, so what's it going to be Samantha?" EJ circled around her, not coming close enough to touch, but definitely feeling out his boundaries with her. "Would you prefer a slow comfortable screw up against a wall, a slippery nipple or just an all out screaming orgasm?"

"Excuse me?" Sami's voice cracked, she didn't know whether to slap him or stomp off in self righteous anger. No EJ's arrogance hadn't lessened any over time; it has seemed to grow exponentially. She took a deep breath, the absolute nerve of him, who did he think he was?

He caught her off guard when he started to laugh. "Surely Sweetheart, don't get mad. I only meant to ask you what kind of drink you want to drink. Anna says the bartender is out of this world talented. The man knows how to mix up a drink."

Sami glared at EJ from the confines of her mask, she was tempted to rip hers off along with his and throw them on the ground, stomping them into the dirt, but then thought better of it. EJ was not going to have the upper hand with her; she simply would not allow it. "How about an adios motherfuc…?"

"I'll just surprise you," EJ announced cutting her off from completing her drink order as he walked off into the darkness, leaving Sami alone in the garden once more.

"You're the one who is going to be surprised EJ," Sami stated watching his retreating figure. Now she was determined more than ever that she'd have him begging for her body before the night was over. She'd cut his arrogance down to size and oh she'd have so much fun doing it. EJ Wells DiMera would never know what hit him by the time she was finished with him.

_R.S.V.P.__**  
><strong>__Part IX_

EJ's mind swirled with possibilities as he made his way to the bar, chuckling to himself as he gave his order to the bartender. Seeing Samantha again had only whetted his appetite for her. He had truly missed their exchanges with one another. Samantha never failed to enthrall him and tonight was no exception.

He walked back slowly, wanting to make her anticipate his return. He didn't want to rush; he fully intended to spend the entire evening with her. Unless god forbid, the poison dwarf had found her by now. That would just be his luck, but he smiled when he saw her still in the garden alone with no one else in sight.

She didn't turn around this time when he came back, her anger still fresh over his outrageous attempt at humor. How the man could get under her skin in such a short amount of time was puzzling, but he had been doing that ever since they had met.

EJ smiled wondering if Samantha would get upset with him with his choice for their drinks, but he had to know if she was with Lucas or not. He leaned over her shoulder, whispering into her ear, "I brought you your drink."

Sami stiffened not prepared to have EJ whispering in her ear, she wanted nothing more than to lean back into him, but she would not give him the satisfaction of realizing how badly she wanted to be near him. She managed to step away, to turn and face him, the scowl apparent on her features even with her mask on.

"It's called a midnight liaison," EJ said as he offered her the drink, the colors swirling in the highball glass that he held out to her.

"Are you expecting one?" Sami inquired as she took the drink from his hand, but not bringing the glass to her lips yet.

"One can never tell," EJ replied, not wanting to give away any of his hopes and expectations of what the night might possibly bring, that is if she was alone. "Then again many times I had wishes of such nights with you only to be disappointed time and time again."

"Saying I'm a disappointment?"

"No, you're never a disappointment; I'm only stating how our past was constantly littered with interference from outside sources. Who knows what might have been if we hadn't been interrupted?" EJ's voice had a bit of wistfulness, more than he wished to reveal to Samantha, but he always did have a hard time keeping his thoughts to himself whenever she was around. "I guess we will never know, will we? I'm sure you have someone waiting anxiously for your return."

"Are you asking if I came alone to the party tonight?"

"I wouldn't dare presume such, god knows Lucas follows you around like a bloodhound," EJ scoffed as he held up his drink to Samantha. "I'm surprised he has left you alone this long without trying to round you up away from me."

"I cut the bloodhound off the leash," Sami stated, raising her glass to EJ's to clink them together before she took a long sip of her drink, relishing the feeling of fire that had started to burn on her insides as the contents of the drink made their way into her system.

It couldn't be true, EJ thought, Samantha was toying with him. Lucas would come up any minute to drag her away; he always did, usually when things were heating up between them.

"What you don't believe me?" Sami asked when EJ still did not partake in the drinks he has brought for them both.

"Not particularly Samantha, you have been known to tell quite a few tall tales in your time," EJ shrugged his shoulders, not giving much credence to Samantha's statement.

Sami held up her left hand and waved it in front of EJ's face. "Notice there is no wedding band on my hand."

"To be quite honest with you, I could barely tell the difference. I mean the poor chap gave you such a small ring in the first place it was hard to tell that you were wearing an engagement ring and wedding band at all."

"You arrogant bastard!" Sami poised ready to knock the glass from EJ's hand, hoping she would spill the contents all over his tuxedo, but EJ caught her hand before she could do any damage.

"Tell me how you really feel darling," EJ laughed, taking the chance the down his drink while using his other hand to hold onto Sami's wrist.

"You're not worth my time," Sami huffed, wrenching her wrist away from his touch and preparing to stomp off. Mad over how things were going so far, she wanted EJ to be thrilled with the news that she was no longer with Lucas, but he didn't appear to care one way or the other.

"So you're saying I'm beneath you, eh?" EJ questioned, loving getting a rise out of Samantha, it had been way too long since they had traded insults with one another.

"Yes," Sami spat back, wanting to get away from EJ before she blurted out that he was the father of the twins in anger. Now she wondered if she would even tell him.

EJ let her walk a few yards, and then he stealthily moved behind her, catching her by the arm and pulling her next to him so that she could feel his body pressed up against her own. "Sweetheart, I want to be beneath you, on top of you and inside of you before the night is over. Just say the word and you'll get your midnight liaison and more. That is if you think you can handle it."

"I doubt you could handle it," Sami tried to pull away, EJ's nearness was like an aphrodisiac, the closer he came near her, the more she wanted him and everything he offered to her. She had to move away from him, so that she could think, but he wouldn't allow it.

"I'll make a believer out of you," EJ whispered in her ear, his breath tickling the inside of her ear and he started to nibble on her earlobe, causing rivulets of desire to start in Sami and he hadn't even kissed her yet. She shivered, but didn't answer, only closed her eyes and imagined what EJ had in store for her.

Then he let her go and turned her around to face him. "So Samantha, what's it going to be? I want you, but this time it's all or nothing. I'm not doing anything halfway. The choice is entirely up to you. I'll not have you claiming I forced you into doing anything that you didn't want to do."

Still no answer from her, but god she wanted to give into his request. She licked her lips nervously, afraid of the answer herself. Could she give him everything he asked of her?

"Aren't you just a bit curious to see what could happen between us, what kind of fantasies we could conjure up?" EJ continued, seeing that she wanted to accept his challenge, but still she had to be the one to decide what ultimately took place between them both.

Sami took a second, thinking of what she would be missing out on if she declined EJ's sinful invitation to pleasure. Was it a risk she was willing to take? Knowing she'd regret it the rest of her life if she said no, she suddenly found her voice and answered, "Yes."

"Yes, what darling?"

"Yes, damn it and you know exactly what that means," Sami laughed as she turned to go back into the party, making EJ follow her and totally anticipating whatever he had in mind for her as the night went on.

_R.S.V.P.__**  
><strong>__Part X_

She made it back to the ballroom, feeling EJ close behind her, but not too close, causing her to want him all the more. This was a wicked game he was playing, one she wanted to be a part of, the promises he'd given her of things he wanted to do to her making her want to find a dark and secluded place for them to begin what she was sure to be a night full of pleasure.

He finally caught up with her, turning her around to face him. "Dance with me," he extended his hands for her to join him in a dance.

Sami nodded her head in approval that she'd take him up on his invitation to dance and felt herself immediately drawn to him, feeling the outline of his muscles of his up next to her body as he left no room between them as they danced. They moved together effortlessly, making the time they had been apart fall away.

A smile graced his lips, causing Sami to return one to him, making her want to rid him of his mask so that she could see his face, but realizing that would come much later. Anna had adamantly stated the masks were not to be removed until midnight when all would be revealed. Sami had never wished for the clock to move faster than she had tonight.

The light caught the diamond stud EJ had in his ear, catching Sami off guard as she noticed it.

"What?" EJ asked sensing Sami was surprised about something, but not knowing what is was exactly.

"You've got an earring," Sami exclaimed as she reached up her fingertips to touch the single solitary diamond stud EJ had in one of his ears.

"Well it came in the form of a dare after a late night of drinking with the crew at the racetrack," EJ admitted.

"Very sexy and unexpected," Sami replied with a sigh.

"Guess it was worth it then to have you compliment me."

"You kind of remind me of a pirate," Sami went on, seeing how much fun it was to let her imagination run wild with her as he held her in his arms while they danced to the music.

"A pirate eh?" EJ asked, loving the feel of having Sami this close to him. It had been way too long since they'd just had fun being with one another. It reminded him of when he'd first came to town and they had both flirted with one another, although he doubted Sami would ever admit to flirting with him, but still he knew the truth, she had wanted him at least until she had found out exactly who his family was.

"Yes, you look like a rogue pirate," Sami reached up to touch his face, tracing the stubble before sliding her fingers into his hair, loving the feel of his longer locks of hair as they glided between her fingers.

"You know what happens when pirates catch their prey," EJ whispered into her ear, no room between them now which left Sami no doubt that he was very much aroused as she felt his erection press into her, making her wish they would get rid of the pesky barriers of clothes that were between them at the moment.

"What?" Sami whispered back, the excitement in her growing with each passing second.

"They take the riches of their plundering," EJ said, his breath hot in her ear.

"I think I'd like that," Sami replied, pulling his head down to briefly kiss his lips with an almost chaste kiss upon them.

"Come with me then," EJ released her from their dancing stance and held out his hand to her, making her feel bereft from the sudden lack of contact, but also making her desire him all the more with his swift departure.

Sami took his hand immediately and felt her senses soar as he led them away from the party wondering exactly what EJ had in store for her.

_R.S.V.P.__**  
><strong>__Part XI_

Sami had never realized how many rooms the DiMera mansion had and was quickly disoriented by the twists and turns EJ was taking her until they finally came to the end of a hallway, and with a gallant wave of his hand, EJ ushered Sami into a huge cluster of rooms.

There was a warm fire roaring in the fireplace, a bucket of ice with what looked like chilled champagne in it and a large bearskin rug lying in front of the flames of the fire.

EJ leaned back against the doorframe watching Sami look over the room with skeptical eyes. "So how do you like my wing of the mansion?"

Sami cocked her head, her voice sounding slightly irritated, "Were you expecting company tonight?"

"One can never tell when their fortunes are looking up," EJ cryptically replied. "So it is always good to be prepared for whatever comes your way."

"Or doesn't go your way," Sami huffed, thinking this was a set up, why EJ could have had this ready for anyone tonight, not her specifically and that thought brought out her jealous instincts tenfold. She started to turn to leave the room, damning herself for getting her hopes up that EJ had missed and wanted only her. Why this was all some kind of big game to him and once again she was falling prey to his dastardly charms.

"Don't go," EJ grasped at her arm, stopping Sami from leaving the room. "I had Miles, father's new butler, set up my room since I was staying the night. I just didn't know he would go to this much trouble to make me feel at home."

Sami wanted to believe him, but he was such a liar that it was hard to discern when he was telling the truth, then the thought make her chuckle softly, she guessed EJ would think the exact same thing of her too since she was no stranger to lying when the purpose suited her.

EJ could sense that Sami was contemplating staying; he would go crazy if she left this room when there was so much left unsaid and done between them. Oh the things he wanted to do to her made his head swim with heady anticipation. "Please stay Samantha, you won't be disappointed."

"Are you sure about that?" Sami wanted nothing more than to lose herself in this game they were playing with one another, to be wanted by the man she had dreamed about constantly since his departure the year before, but there was still a small part of her that was unsure of how she would feel after she spent the night in his arms. What would EJ think of her when she told him the truth about the twins?

"More than sure," EJ came up behind her, to plant a kiss on her shoulder, causing shivers to go up and down her spine.

"I'll stay," Sami agreed, leaning her head back as EJ continued to rain kisses upon her shoulder, not making a move to go lower yet, just paying homage to her bared skin, but oh how he wanted to see more of her.

"Good," EJ lifted his head and nibbled on her ear, the outside of her mask tickling his face as he flicked out his tongue, causing her breath to shorten and for her to try to pull away. "Don't move just yet, let me undress you."

"Do I get to undress you in turn?" Sami questioned him in a not so steady voice, imaging the feel of his hands already upon her skin.

"In good time Samantha," EJ reached to the back of her dress, his fingers paused at the zipper. "So may I have the honor?"

"Go ahead," Sami whispered as she felt his fingers start to tug at the zipper of her gown and the sizzle of delight started to rush through her body as the cool air touched her newly exposed skin.

_R.S.V.P.__**  
><strong>__Part XII_

She stood there perfectly still, now the only articles of clothing upon her body were the jeweled mask, a tiny lace thong and her high heeled shoes as the dress Anna had designed for her lay in a heap on the floor. The layers of the richly colored material sparkling in the dim light from the fire in the fireplace along with a few added candles glowing in the room.

EJ held out his hand to her for her to step away from the discarded dress. Sami paused only for a moment and then took his hand. Feeling the power emanating from him with just this simple gesture, she wanted him with a fierceness that threatened to consume her. She could already feel the moisture seeping through the flimsy barrier of the thong she was wearing. Why he hadn't even touched her yet and she was already dripping with anticipation and desire.

EJ wanted to give her everything, ecstasy beyond anything she had ever experienced before. It was still hard to believe that they were really here together in his room. She was truly exquisite, her body perfect. He stopped before they reached the rug and he went to touch her face, his fingers going under the confines of the mask she wore and gently he went to remove it from her face. He wanted to see her fully, to watch all her expressions light up upon her face. He didn't want her to be hidden in any shape or form because tonight she would solely belong to him.

Sami let him remove her mask and tried to calm her breathing as she waited for his next move. He reached back to her hair, his fingers nimbly releasing her mass of hair from the several pins that held her coiffure in place. It took several minutes for him to take her hair down, but she didn't move and let him proceed as he patiently took each pin out, loving how his fingers caressed her scalp as he worked to free her hair.

"I love your hair," EJ stated quietly when it was down, the massive waves curling around her shoulders and back as she slowly shook her head, making it even seem more wild and uncontrolled now that it had been freed.

"Thank you," she replied, thankful that she hadn't lost the ability to speak even though it was becoming difficult to concentrate when he moved back up against her. Her hands itched to touch him and finally she gave in to the desire to rid him of his mask also. She wanted to see his face fully.

"You don't have to thank me for telling you the truth, you are beautiful Samantha," EJ said with a reverence that astounded her after she had removed his mask. How she had longed to see his face, touch it, to trace the contours of his facial structure before winding her fingers into his hair.

"You make me feel beautiful," she wanted to pull him into a kiss, but sensed he was waiting for something that she couldn't quite put her finger upon, so she kept the impulse to herself even though it was pure torture not to act out upon it.

"I plan to make you feel more than beautiful, tonight you'll see how desirable you truly are," EJ turned her around making her face the fireplace as he stood behind her, taking the opportunity to admire her from behind as he slid his fingers on her hips, trapping the thin elastic of the thong she was wearing and tugged the material down her body, pausing to briefly brush her thighs and legs as he removed it from her.

He stood up again behind her, pressing his body to hers as she felt the material of his tuxedo brushing up against her unclothed body, the stark contrast making goose bumps break out upon her skin even though the warmth of the fire radiated to where she was standing.

She raised her head and caught her reflection in the mirror that was above the fireplace and she barely recognized the woman staring back at her. She had a wild look about her with her hair tousled all around her and her blue eyes gleamed with excitement, especially when he brought his hands around to touch her once more.

_Yes, she thought to herself, tonight was going to be a memorable night indeed._

_R.S.V.P.__**  
><strong>__Part XIII_

"I want you more than I've ever wanted any woman before," EJ whispered in her ear and then traced his tongue down the side of her neck, causing her to arch her body closer to his, while his hands cupped the fullness of her breasts, molding them with his touch. "Do you want me too Samantha?"

"Yes, more than I ever wanted any man," she answered unashamedly, aroused beyond belief by him and he was still fully clothed, a fact she was going to have to rectify very soon because she wanted to see him naked and plunging inside her before she exploded and he hadn't even gotten anywhere near her pussy yet.

"Good," he said sexily, quickly turning her around to face him, the hunger in his gaze as he looked at her apparent, there was no doubt of what he wanted from her or she from him.

She tore at his clothing, wanting him naked as he aided her in her quest, both of them working together in a mutual goal and her eyes alit with the same hunger when he was nude. He was perfect, she thought to herself as he reached to pick her up to carry her to the bed, but she wouldn't allow him to do so, shaking her head no, wanting instead to have him right here and now up against the wall as she pushed him there.

"Eager are we?" he asked loving how she was taking control of the situation. He had missed her more than he had thought possible and for her to be in his room, naked and wanting him as badly as he wanted her was better than he could have ever imagined it being.

"You have no idea," she answered truthfully as she reached for him, standing up on her tiptoes to meet his lips, instantly connecting with him as their mouths began to partake of one another, their time apart making them greedy for more as EJ deftly maneuvered Sami where she was now against the wall instead of him.

Their kisses grew in intensity as they engaged in a sensual game of give and take, he tasted faintly of the drink he had partaken in earlier while they were in the garden and Sami sucked on his tongue anxious to devour each and every part of him as her hands freely roamed his body, this was heavenly and she never wanted it to stop, no man had ever made her feel this way as another wave of hot sensation began to pool in the juncture of her legs. She was on fire, burning with desire for him.

He lifted her from the floor, and nudged her legs apart making her instantly respond by wrapping her legs around him, her warmth seeking him out, desperately wanting to be connected to him in the most intimate way possible.

"Fuck me EJ," she demanded when she felt him close to her entrance.

"Oh I'm going to Samantha," he answered, loving this wild and untamed side of Samantha that he had never witnessed before, she was like a woman possessed wanting him as much as he wanted her and he wasn't going to disappoint her. He needed this as badly as she did apparently.

"Get on it with then," she urged trying to make contact with him, but he kept himself just barely outside of her, teasing her by withholding himself from her for what seemed like an eternity to her, but he had waited and wanted her for so long that he was going to prolong this moment until he couldn't bear it any longer.

She couldn't wait she thought to herself as she found the strength to lower herself down on him, gasping for breath as he finally slid into her wet and waiting depths feeling her instantly surround him with a hotness that was unparallel to anything he had ever experienced sexually before with any other woman. She was his perfect match in every shape and form, no doubt about it.

"Goddamn," he swore afraid he would come too soon, when she bit him on the shoulder and he began to plunge inside her, scraping her back against the wall, but unable to stop himself from the amazing ecstasy she was giving to him, but he found that the more she urged him on to take her the harder he became as he continued to forge ahead in this frenetic game of plunge and retreat they had started with one another.

She screamed his name when she came in powerful waves that shook her to the core, crashing around him making him reach orgasm too. They locked eyes with one another, their breath coming in short gasps as they stared into each other's eyes.

When she caught her breath, the perspiration beading upon her skin, she asked him with a devilish smile, "Is that all you've got to give me?"

He laughed in response, still inside her, "Oh hell no!"

"Good," she smiled licking her lips, "because I'm just getting started with you."

EJ smiled silently thanking his brother inside his head for asking him to come home, this was far better than having to qualify for a race any day or night of the week for that matter.


	2. Chapter 2

_**R.S.V.P.  
>Part XIV<strong>_

_Author's note: I had to change the rating to M because when I looked back over this story to work on completing it I realized it should of had the M rating instead of a T. Sorry if anyone read the previous parts and were offended by some of the explicit material._

EJ realized Samantha hadn't been kidding when she had informed him that she was just getting started with him because he guessed they had gone at it for almost three hours straight without stopping. It was like they both tried to one up the other with each new position they found themselves in when their bodies collided with one another.

This last time after they had come together Sami jerked her head from side to side and tried to focus before she fell prey to EJ's physical prowess once more. She gasped for breath and struggled to speak, "We need to talk EJ."

EJ stilled for a moment, not wanting to lose the physical closeness they had found with one another tonight because most times in their crazy relationship whenever they ever started talking it all went to hell rather quickly. It was like one or both of them would get pissed off or upset and then the misunderstandings between them began all over again anew.

"I think talking is highly overrated darling," EJ pushed her back down on the bed and shifted so that he was on top of her again, looking down into her eyes only briefly before nudging her neck to place more kisses there since he knew it was a spot that rendered her senseless most times .

"Stop EJ, I can't think."

"I don't want you to think, I just want you to feel," EJ continued downward taking nips and bites of her sweet skin hoping this maneuver would prevent her from saying more to him.

She moaned and arched her body against him as if she couldn't help herself even though her mind was screaming that she needed to tell EJ the truth, but he kept kissing her and it was making her mind rather fuzzy. She pushed at him trying to make him stop at least for a few minutes and succeeded in garnering his attention as she tried to shift their positions although he maintained his position on top of her. "Look, I have no impulse control when I'm like this, EJ. I can't control myself."

EJ threw back his head and laughed with a laughter that had a bitter edge. His eyes darkened with desire for her once more and he felt a shiver wrack her body. Leaning forward to gain some leverage he pressed her deeper into the bed with his own weight while he brought his mouth to her ear to whisper. "Welcome to my world Samantha. It seems as if from the moment I met you my control flew out the window and deserted me."

"EJ, please this is really important," she whimpered slightly and bucked against him involuntarily, her body instantly responding to his. She buried her hands in his hair relishing the feel of it against her fingers while she tugged on it to gain his attention.

In response EJ moved one hand down and slid it underneath them both as he lifted her against him and wedged himself perfectly between her thighs. "Samantha, let's don't spoil this night with empty promises to one another. It is what it is; we're discovering how things might have been like between us if I'd been someone else who had come into your life without the DiMera name attached to me."

"No, EJ you don't understand it doesn't matter to me anymore if your name is DiM…"

EJ cut Sami off preventing her for saying more by kissing her on the mouth and before she knew it she had wrapped her legs around his waist without further thought and arched against him as she moaned instead.

And then all rational thought left them both and they didn't talk anymore beyond letting each other know what they liked until finally they fell asleep sometime during the wee hours of the morning.

Which was how he found himself when he awoke, Samantha tangled up with him, her hair covering up her face as she slept. EJ pushed back the errant strands of her hair so that he could see her face and then it hit him hard.

He had made a huge mistake by coming back to Salem because right here with Samantha in his arms was where he wanted to be, where he had dreamed of being and after last night he'd never get over her.

He carefully extracted himself from her arms, he didn't want to wake her because he had to get the hell out of here before she awoke and he became a blubbering mess and begged her to stay with him and love him like he loved her.

One fucking year away from Salem and one night with Samantha could erase all the time he had spent trying to forget her. He eased out of the bed and quietly found his clothes. No matter what was going on with his family he needed to leave this instant. He'd call Tony later with his excuses.

Taking one last look at the woman sleeping in his bed, he raked a shaky hand through his hair and then opened the door ready to take off and he almost made his escape but then he ran into Anna.

Damn his sister in law was looking at him like she knew exactly what he'd been doing all night and hell she probably did because he and Samantha had both disappeared way before the midnight hour tolled at the party last night.

"Where do you think you are going?" Anna asked EJ as she blocked his exit.

"Anna, I need to get out of here now before I do something…"

"Stupid?" she supplied for him with an arch of her brow.

"Yes, now I'm sorry I can't stay today for our family meeting, but I need to…"

"Stay?"

"No, go. So please let me by," EJ was about ready to manhandle her, sister in law or not, but Anna wouldn't budge.

"Just so you know there was no important family meeting," Anna began as EJ's face contorted in a frown.

"Bloody hell, I should have know from the minute I walked into this house."

"I had to get you here somehow," Anna quipped as she motioned for EJ to go into the sitting room so that she could pour herself another cup of coffee even though she failed to offer him one.

"Why was it so important to get me here? You knew the reason I left was because Samantha married Lucas."

"I assume you realized that didn't work out for her or at least I hope you did after you spent the night with her last night."

"You know I tried to do the decent thing, step aside when she told me that the test proved she was pregnant with Lucas' children."

"Speaking of those precious babies, did you ever get around to talking about them or perchance seeing a picture of them?"

"No, Anna I hate to be crass, but last night the last thing on my mind was asking Samantha about her children with Lucas."

"For you to be a DiMera you are an idiot," Anna rolled her eyes at him.

"I beg your pardon? I know you just didn't call me an idiot."

"Oh yes I did because apparently you didn't speak with Samantha about them because if you had I highly doubt you would be trying to sneak out of here without a word to anyone. It's not gentlemanly at all EJ."

"I haven't had much reason to be a gentleman this past year Anna, but pray tell what am I overlooking before I leave this place?"

"You need to go back and face Samantha this morning. Don't leave without talking to her because if my intuition is correct and nine times out of ten it usually is, if you walk out that door without at least a proper goodbye to her then you are really going to lose the best thing that has ever happened to you."

"Surely you aren't implying that Samantha is the best thing that has happened to me. That woman broke me and tore my heart to shreds. I need to get away before it happens again. Why should I stay?"

"Just talk to her and then if you need to go I won't stand in your way," Anna got up from her chair and took EJ by the arm and steered him back in the direction from which they came.

"It won't do any good. You know things never work out for me where Samantha is concerned."

They were at his bedroom door and EJ shook his head, there was no fighting Anna when she had her mind made up so he opened up the door and let himself back in.


	3. Chapter 3

_**R.S.V.P.**_

_**Part XV**_

As soon as EJ closed the door, he was hit.

By a pillow none the less, but the aim behind the throw was pretty good at it knocked him square on the jaw.

"Insufferable jackass," was the first words to greet him from Samantha as she immediately turned from him as she started to jerk her clothes on in a hurried fashion.

"Good morning to you too sweetheart," EJ began only to have Samantha reach for one of her shoes and it looked like she was thinking about using it as a boomerang and apparently he was in her sights. "Whoa, whoa, no shoe throwing please! The pillow was bad enough and it was soft."

Sami took the shoe and placed it on her foot instead hopping around on one foot as she attempted to find her other shoe to put it on also.

EJ thought he heard her mumble something else under her breath, but he wasn't quite sure he wanted to hear exactly what she said since it seemed to be bordering on the lines of some kind of bastard.

She found her other shoe and turned to face him trying to be calm, but failing miserably because her dress seemed to be falling off her body. With a grunt of frustration she walked up to him, turned her back and ordered, "The least you can do is zip me up."

For a brief second in time he considered doing just the opposite, but Samantha was a spitfire this morning and he was kind of afraid of what she would say or do if he suggested she just keep the dress off and for them to crawl back into bed.

Reluctantly he pulled up the zipper and her sweet skin was soon covered up, well as covered up as the form fitting evening dress had been last night which really didn't leave much to the imagination. Of their own volition his fingers rested on top of her shoulders until Samantha turned around to face him scowling all the while.

"You were going to leave me here without even saying goodbye," Sami accused and at least EJ had the good grace to hang his head in front of her and didn't deny it.

He looked back up at her and nodded his head and if Sami hadn't of been so upset with him she would have loved how incredibly handsome he looked this morning with his hair all askew and the scruff on his face even a tad bit scruffier than it had been last night. But she wasn't going to get sucked back into that handsome face, she was mad, EJ was going to up and leave her again and she still hadn't told him the truth.

"I thought it might be better if I just left," EJ started to explain only to have Sami shake her head in negation.

"Better for whom? You?"

"From the look upon your face right now I guess just me," EJ shrugged. "Samantha I just don't want us to make…"

"Oh yes, I recall distinctly now that you aren't trying to seduce me, I think the words you are searching for are empty promises because apparently that is all I am good for with you. Isn't it?"

"No, It's just that I've …"

"Moved on, searched for greener pastures and found them somewhere else outside of Salem?"

"It's not like that Samantha. I thought I was doing the right thing by leaving Salem. You chose Lucas. You told me you were having his children and for me to step aside because to put it plainly I was irrelevant."

Sami's face softened and she winced as she recalled the words she had spoken to him in anger.

"I fucked up. I didn't want to lose anyone. I never thought you would leave me even if I told you to go away because even when I was at my worst you always seemed to come back."

EJ took a step back from her almost as if he was afraid to look into her eyes. "I had no reason to stay. You wanted Lucas; you were thrilled I wasn't the father of your children. Why should I stick around to watch you have the life I wanted with you with a man I always thought was beneath you? You deserved so much better than him."

"Believe me I know that now," Sami gave a wry smile and took her fingertips to bring his face back up so that she could clearly see his beautiful hazel eyes. "I was scared EJ. I mean the way you made me feel wasn't something I could control. Even last night when I enjoyed our time together I tried to let you know that you make me feel like I'm losing control and then you kissed me again and here we are now with you wanting to leave me again."

"Why would you want me to stay? I've tried to find a new life. I thought that would make it easier if I wasn't around."

"I took the easy way out. I knew I could handle Lucas. Ever since we were kids I could bluster and bark to get my way with him. His love was easy. Lucas never consumed me. He didn't drive me crazy with want and need."

"And like that everything has changed? You've realized since I've been gone that Lucas wasn't the man for you and somehow I am? Why would I subject myself to this brand new type of torture from you now?" He shook his head slowly back and forth. "I've played this game before, Samantha. I'm the one who gets left out in the cold with no one while you go on your merry way and build a life without me. You told me you hated me that you despised me and my entire family and yet here you are..."

"Like I said before, I fucked up. I didn't know then what I know now."

"You have no idea how close I came to begging you for once more chance, but I knew it was futile. You loved Lucas, you were having his children." EJ smiled bitterly as he remembered how both she and Lucas had looked at him like he wasn't worth wiping their shoes upon, the triumph in their eyes after Nick had announced Lucas was the father of those babies he had wished were his own children with Samantha. He could still feel the stinging disappointment, the gaping hole in the middle of his chest she'd left behind when she ripped out his heart with her cruel words.

"I can't go back and change how I acted during that time, but I can take responsibility for my actions and now I can own up to the truth."

"What truth would that be Samantha or should I say what version of the truth do you want to give me before I leave Salem?"

She paused for a moment, trying to calm her nerves because even if EJ was going to leave Salem again, he needed to know the truth that he was the father of the twins. "I chose wrong, EJ and I've paid the price. I lost you and it's killing me. So before you go, you need to know that Nick was wrong. Lucas wasn't the father of my babies, you were, you are and you deserve the truth. I've tried to find you for a while, but each time I hit a dead end and of course my pride kept me from admitting all this as soon as I saw you last night."

As he let her words sink in, EJ tried to control his reaction. Surely what Samantha was saying wasn't true. He couldn't be the father of the twins. Oh my god, twins and he'd never even seen them. No wonder Anna had been so insistent he talk to Samantha before he left. What had Anna said something about her intuition?

"Does anyone know this? Am I really their father?"

"Lucas does, but he kept quiet mainly because he didn't want to pay child support for children who weren't his own. I didn't want anyone to know before you so I wouldn't utter a word not even to Stefano when I asked him time after time where you were. So you see my pride kept me from finding you, but deserved the truth even if you never want to see me again. I mean last night was amazing and you have no idea how it cut me when you said we were just discovering how it might have been between us if you weren't a DiMera. But EJ it doesn't matter what your last name is because I've tried to play that game to appease my family and it just sucks. I want you whether you're EJ Wells, EJ DiMera or whatever last name you want to go by."

EJ shook his head, had he missed almost the entire first year of his children's lives because he had felt the need to run away from his feelings for Samantha? He certainly hadn't seen this coming from Samantha. It was mind boggling, but he wanted to see them, wanted to see his children and if he hadn't fucked up too badly with her he wanted a chance with Samantha too.

"I understand if you don't want me…"

He cut her words off as he grabbed her up into a soul crushing hug and kiss.  
>Sami instantly clung to him, felt a smile growing on her lips when they finally parted.<p>

"Can we go see the children?"

"Of course, you are going to love them. They are beautiful and smart and just simply amazing."

"I can't wait."

"Does this mean you might stay around in Salem? I mean not for me, but for them. They need their father in their lives."

"You don't want me in your life, just the children's?"

"No, I mean yes I want you, but I don't want you if you don't want me. I didn't tell you this so you'd feel all obligated…"

He cut her off with another kiss and was tempted to do more, but pulled away before he could take off her clothes again. "Does that answer your question? I'd like another chance to be in your life too, with the children."

She smiled and it was beautiful to see. "I may need more proof later, but let's go see our children right now."

EJ smiled in return and hugged her close, not believing his dreams of a family were going to come true. It might take some time, but for the first time in a long time he felt like he was going to have the life he always dreamed of and that was with Samantha Gene Brady.

_The End._


End file.
